Looks Can Be Deceiving
by starlightxtears
Summary: Secrets, mysteries, lies. Life in Hogwarts had never been this complicated before. And in the midst of it all, a danger stands-one they could only conquer together. -INDEFINITELY ON HOLD-
1. Boys Are Such Obnoxious Jerks

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, so if there are characters, locations and other things you recognize, J.K. Rowling owns them.

* * *

Chapter 1: Boys Are Such Obnoxious Jerks

"You're _kidding_! He did?" squealed Lily Evans. Lily and her friends, Alice Robertson and Sienna Lawson, were sitting around in their compartment in the Hogwarts Express, heading to Hogwarts to start their sixth year. It was a hot and humid day and the sunlight streamed through the open window.

Sienna, who was fanning herself with a copy of _Witch Weekly_, was doubtful. "Liz, I'm happy for you, but it's kind of a known fact that Frank Longbottom has liked you since you two met. And it only took him years to admit that? No offense, but that's not exactly a turn-on."

Lily rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. It was typical of Sienna to find something wrong with the situation. "Sienna, you are such a pessimist." She said, fishing out an ice cube from her pumpkin juice and dropping it in her mouth.

Sienna just smiled slightly. "No, Lil, I'm being realistic."

"At least it's not just a rumor anymore. The fact that Frank likes you, I mean. The question is, do you like him, too?" asked Lily, glancing pointedly at Alice.

Alice blushed. "Well, erm…" she stammered. "Yeah, I guess."

"'Yeah, I guess.'" said Sienna, shaking her head in distaste. "What kind of answer is that? You _really _don't want to give that answer when he's asking you if you love him, I'm telling you."

Alice blushed harder. Lily stepped in before Sienna could let her mouth go on rampage. "C'mon Sienna, he's not bound to ask that question anytime soon."

"Oh, really? I'm serious—" Sienna started to say before she was interrupted by a voice outside the compartment.

"No, _I'm _Sirius."

Lily, Alice and Sienna turned and saw James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing outside the door.

"What are you doing here?" the three girls demanded in unison.

"We just thought you might want some male company, girls," drawled Sirius, strolling into the compartment. James followed him in, rumpling his already messy jet-black hair. Lily scowled at the gesture.

"Well, you thought wrong," snapped Sienna. She pointed to the door. "Now, get _out_." James and Sirius ignored her and settled down on the spare seats, which, unfortunately, were on either side of her.

Lily glanced at Remus, who shrugged apologetically and stepped in the room. He settled down on the seat across James. Sienna smiled at Remus, but he seemed to have trouble returning it.

"So, what are we talking about here?" asked Sirius conversationally, looking around the room.

Lily rolled her eyes. Alice sighed. Sienna, with a vindictive glint in her eye, put a hand on her waist and accidentally-on-purpose poked Sirius' ribs with her elbow. Lily and Alice stifled giggles. Leave it to Sienna to do something about the situation.

Sirius swore, rubbing his side. "Come on, don't be so unfriendly. I was getting really interested in your conversation."

Alice blushed deeply. "You were listening to us?" hissed Lily, her green eyes shooting daggers.

Sirius took on a mock innocent expression and he raised his hands. "Hey, it wasn't my fault you three were shrieking so loudly."

"Why were you outside the compartment anyway?" Lily shot at them.

"No reason we shouldn't be." answered James before Sirius could even open his mouth. "So would you please get off our case?"

"No, not unless you get out of here." Sienna snapped back, crossing her arms.

"What if we won't?" said Sirius, fixing a challenging stare at Sienna.

Sienna pulled out her wand. "Then I guess," She said with a wicked smile. "We'll have to do it the hard way."

* * *

"Ouch," complained James, rubbing his backside as they entered their compartment. "Why'd you have to go and annoy Sienna Lawson, Padfoot?"

Sirius winced as he limped to a chair and plopped on it. "Who would've thought she could throw both of us out the compartment at once? We're lucky she didn't change our appearance into something nasty or anything." He shuddered at the thought.

"Of course she could take on both of you; she is one of the smartest students in Hogwarts." reminded Remus, chuckling. He walked into the compartment and settled comfortably in a seat.

Sirius scowled at him. "How did you get away from her without a scratch, Moony?"

James rolled his eyes. "Bet she just wants to rub off the fact that Moony's a prefect while we're not." Then his expression became thoughtful. "Either that, or she likes him, too." He added, grinning knowingly at Remus, who flushed and glared at James.

"You like her?" blurted out Sirius, jumping up from his seat.

James stared up at him. "Whoa, man, calm down. It's not like it's the end of the world if Remus likes someone."

'_No, it's not,_' agreed Sirius silently, looking out the window of the compartment. '_The only problem is that that someone is Sienna, of all people._' He realized James and Remus were still staring at him expectantly so he tried to calm down. He cleared his throat. "I meant that he should have told me." he amended.

James grinned. "You're not exactly the best secret keeper, Padfoot. _That's _why he didn't tell you." He explained. "Anyway, Remus didn't tell Wormtail, too."

Remus frowned. "Speaking of Peter, where is he?" he asked, looking around, as though Peter Pettigrew might suddenly appear inside the compartment.

"Dunno. I haven't seen him at all. Not even at the platform." said James.

Sirius shrugged distractedly. "Oh, well, he'll turn up sooner or later. C'mon, let's play Exploding Snap."

During the rest of the train ride, the incredibly hot weather gradually turned cool and a fine, misty drizzle had started by the time they were disembarking from the train. The three Marauders ran to the horseless carriages waiting to take the students to the castle.

When they reached the Hogwarts castle, heavy raindrops started to fall, causing them to make a dash up the stone steps and inside the castle doors.

* * *

Lily, Alice and Sienna had just entered the Great Hall when a tall, handsome sixth-year Ravenclaw stepped in front of them, causing the three girls to stop.

"Hey, ladies," drawled Russell Newton in what he clearly thought was a charming voice. "Fancy meeting you here."

Sienna laughed derisively. "Of course we would be here, Newton. It's the start of the _school_ year," she said, as if he were the stupidest person in the world.

Lily nudged her and received a glare from Sienna in return. "Hi, Russell." greeted Lily. "How was your summer?"

Sienna yawned and tuned out as Russell launched into a long, boring story of his family's vacation in France. _'Great,_' she thought, glaring at a bunch of seventh year Hufflepuff boys who whistled and waved, trying to catch her attention. '_Boys are such obnoxious jerks. And this Russell Newton's the worst._' She rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends, who were still engrossed in Russell's story.

"Hey, guys, we better sit down at our table," said Sienna, interrupting Russell in midsentence. He glared at her, trying to appear intimidating, but she just smiled serenely.

"Yeah, let's go." agreed Alice reluctantly. Sienna immediately marched off to the Gryffindor table. Alice and Lily followed her, with Lily looking over her shoulder at Russell and waving.

"I don't get why you're so upset," said Lily when they had settled down on their seats. "Russell's just being polite."

Sienna scoffed. "He's a total jerk, basing from personal experience."

"What exactly did he do to you, anyway?" asked Alice, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Oh, nothing much other than treating me like I'm dirt." Sienna told them sarcastically. "When we were dating, he was always flirting with other girls, always giving them more attention than _necessary_. So, like any girl in her right mind, I ditched him."

"But you didn't have any actual proof he cheated on you, did you?" questioned Lily, eyeing her skeptically.

Sienna frowned at her. "Lily, don't be dense. Do you think I'll wait to see him kissing another girl before I dump him?" she said. She could not believe her friends would act like this, especially Lily.

"Sienna, calm down." Alice cut in as Lily opened her mouth, looking furious. "Lily didn't mean it that way. Look, could we just forget about this?"

Sienna set her mouth in a tight line but did not say anything. Lily looked away from her friends, a slight frown on her face. Alice felt her shoulders slump. It looked like she had a bit of talking to do.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter doesn't exactly center on the James/Lily pairing but rest assured that'll develop in later chapters. I'm

just developing the plot a little bit. Thanks to my friends (who are fellow fanfic writers), who acted as personal betas.

Please read and review!


	2. Déjà Vu and Something New

**Disclaimer: I CANNOT believe I forgot something important as studying for a bio quiz! And that's after getting thirty-five mistakes on the exam! (As you can probably guess, biology isn't my best subject) I bet Jo never has this problem. Not that it's likely she has bloody bio exams to worry about. So there.**

* * *

"I can't believe you're still going to go out with Newton after what I told you." Sienna complained as the girls were rushing around in their dormitory early Friday morning, getting dressed. Alice sighed, getting that familiar feeling of déjà vu. This was the thousandth time Sienna brought up the topic and it usually resulted to a minor argument that forced Alice to play mediator.

Lily sighed, too, as she brushed her red hair into a long ponytail. "Sie, it's not really a serious date; we're only getting to know each other better."

Sienna laughed hollowly. "Oh, don't expect any date with him to be serious; he's not exactly a long-term relationship kind of guy." She said vaguely, digging around her trunk. "And, I have to tell you, its fun getting to know him."

"Why are you always so cynical when it comes to dating?" demanded Lily, turning to stare at Sienna. "Just because you _suspect_ him of cheating on you—"

"Lily, my instincts are almost never wrong." said Sienna slowly and patiently, as though explaining that one plus one equals two. She waved her wand and her normally straight dark hair twisted to form loose curls.

Lily waved that argument away. "Okay, say that you're right and he _did_ go out with other girls when he was with you. What makes you think he'll do it again with me?"

"Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots." Sienna said darkly, fastening a delicate amethyst necklace around her neck. "Don't get me wrong; I don't want you going out with him because I want to get revenge on him. It's just that I don't want you getting hurt."

Lily shook her head. "I can take care of myself, Sienna." She got up from her bed and walked out the room without another word.

Alice and Sienna looked at each other. "No offense, Sienna, but I think you're going at it the wrong way." said Alice hesitantly as they descended the staircase to the common room together. "Lily told me yesterday that…that she thinks you're jealous."

"_Jealous_?" Sienna said incredulously. "Does she seriously think that I want to spend even a second with that lying jerk?"

Alice gave her a pitying look. "You really don't want to know."

* * *

"Hey, Evans!"

'_Ooh, this is a lovely morning, the sun is shining, you'll be meeting Russell later, life couldn't be better…'_ Lily closed her eyes and counted to ten. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Shut them quickly and counted to twenty. Opened them. Nope, the bastard was still there. She started to close her eyes to count to thirty but he grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"Lily, my dear, sweet Lily, are you alright?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, JAMES BLOODY POTTER!" Could be heard throughout the castle and grounds.

Silence fell. So did James' hands.

"What do you want?" she said in a deadly calm voice.

James smirked. "Oh, you know, some _lip service_ and stuff, but that can wait—"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just get to the point!" she snapped. Why is it that she tended to raise her voice during a conversation with Potter?

James held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Go to Hogsmeade with me today?"

"No! Not in my life!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, sure as the fact that you are an asshole. Now, listen to this very carefully, because I'm not gonna repeat this if I could help it." James nodded, looking at her with a look of mock concentration. Lily could see the smirk starting to form on his face. "Leave. Me. Alone." Then she swept around him and strutted off to the direction of the marble staircase.

James snapped his fingers at his best mate, who was standing beside him. "Take that down; I can't possibly remember all that." Sirius nodded obediently and stored it in his memory.

"Now, it's a full moon tonight; we'll have business to attend to…Prongs? Hey, Prongs!" Sirius waved his hand in front of James' face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right." James jumped suddenly, his eyes averting from the redhead stalking away from them to his friend beside him. "Homework?"

Sirius sighed. James was well and truly a goner.

* * *

"Hey, Padfoot?" James whispered to his friend as Sirius, James and Peter were making their way across the courtyard down to the Whomping Willow.

"Yeah?" Came the whispered reply. Or at least a whisper as Sirius knew how to do it.

"Shut up, you're gonna get us caught." James hissed, just as Peter stumbled onto a pile of dry leaves and branches, giving a quick scream of surprise.

Sirius and James glanced at each other and groaned. Then they helped up Peter up from the pile, causing more noises. "Remind me why I ever expected you guys to keep quiet for more than a minute, again?" James asked sarcastically.

"I would, but you told me to shut up." Sirius replied quickly. He shut his mouth when he caught James' look.

Peter looked up at them, his eyes wide. "I didn't mean to, I swear—"

James shushed him. "Now I know you two _are _trying to get us caught." He whispered.

Sirius frowned and stopped, causing Peter to run into him and fall again. they didn't pay him any attention. James paused, too. "Why are you so uptight about not getting caught? You didn't use to be all Madame Pince on us before."

James didn't answer, just glanced down the ground. Finally, he mumbled something like, "Just trying to stay on Evans' good side."

Sirius smirked. "You mean you switched tactics? Getting her attention through pranks not working anymore?"

Peter waited eagerly for James' answer. That boy just didn't get it. No matter how faithfully he followed James' and Sirius' slick moves on ladies, he just wasn't going to attract any girls.

"Well, she seems to like that good-guy, charming persona, so I'm trying to get in." James shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, aware of Sirius' horrified eyes on him.

"Good-guy?! Bloody hell…" He clapped James on the shoulder and strode on, shaking with laughter. "Come on, Moony's waiting."

* * *

It was a cold, windy night. Sienna was glad about that; there was a lesser possibility that anyone would venture outside to see her sitting on a rock by the lake. She looked up the full moon, her violet eyes filled with sadness ad longing. If only…

She sighed and shook her head. No use wishing to be anyone but herself. No use dreaming about a life she might have had if that fateful night never happened. No use protesting that she deserved a life better than this. Still…

Transforming was never easy, nor were they all that painless, either. She'd lived with it for nine years, yet, she didn't think she would ever get used to it. This wouldn't have happened if—if—

Suddenly, Sienna heard people approaching. She could tell they were trying to keep quiet, but they sounded like a herd of muffled buffaloes. Her senses were keen enough to detect them. She hoped with all her might that they wouldn't spot her there. Just as suddenly, she felt the familiar tingling working its way up her legs…

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhangers? What cliffhangers? :looks around guiltily: You are all delusional! Psychotic readers, honestly… :shakes head disappointedly (is that even word?):**

**LOL. Readers, please review and tell me what needs to be improved and all. Your comments are highly appreciated. Until next time,**

**Lady J.**


	3. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I wouldn't mind if I did, though…

**A/N: **God, it feels so great to feel the computer keys under my fingers again! I don't know why, I'm just weird that way.

So, here's the latest installment of LCBD. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry I haven't updated in a VERY long time, but…well, nothing. Here's the third chapter, though.

PLEASE read and review to save the world! (Or to inspire me to write faster, which is practically the same thing) Sorry, I'm running on the pitiful remains of brain fuel I have now, what with it being 1:20 am.

Okay, shutting up so you can get on with this chapter…

* * *

Chapter 3: Betrayal

It was a cold and misty Saturday morning, a week after the term started, and Lily and Alice were having breakfast with the rest of the Gryffindors at their table.

"Hey, Alice, where's Sienna? She's usually the first one of us to get up every morning." Lily remarked, remembering how she dreaded starting Hogwarts because of the abnormally early time Sienna woke them up, even on weekdays.

As if on cue, Sienna appeared beside them, not an eyelash out of place, but with dark circles under her striking lavender eyes. She pulled out a chair for herself beside Lily and slumped down on it.

"Hey, Sie, you all right?" Alice asked, exchanging a worried glance with Lily. It was another first. Sienna was always unbearably vivacious every Saturday morning, with the promise of no classes.

Sienna visibly tried to pull herself together, although a grimace escaped her. "Yeah, I'm great." She muttered.

Another glance shot between Lily and Alice, this time guilty. "Erm, Sie, are you planning on anything today? A date, maybe?" Lily asked tentatively.

Sienna snorted halfheartedly. "Me, cynical Sienna? No, duh. You guys up to just chilling out?"

"Er—I actually have a date with Frank." Alice bit her lip.

"So do I." Lily put in. "Wait, that sounded wrong. I have a date, too. Not with Frank Longbottom. With Russell Newton. God, I'm so not making any sense here. I need to rephrase. I—"

Sienna cut her off, smiling slightly. "We know what you mean, Lil. And it's all right, really. I need some alone time; there's a lot on my mind."

Lily frowned. "What's wrong, Sienna? It won't be fair for us to take off when you have a problem, maybe we should just talk it out today. Or you could go with us today to take your mind off what's bothering you. You could ask one of those guys staring at you as if their eyes are about to pop out." She waited for Sienna's answer.

Alice giggled. "Which guys? She asked quietly.

Lily looked around and laughed, too, which even cracked a smile from Sienna. It was true; it seemed there were guys from every House, even Slytherin, who kept glancing at Sienna, as if they could score a date with her even just by staring hard enough.

Sienna rolled her eyes. "You'd think they'd learn after practically seven years of trying. I better get out of here before The Dreaded Question gets thrown to me. And at any rate, I don't think a triple date would be very enjoyable with Russell and I attacking each other."

Alice sighed, disappointment clouding her eyes, which instantly brightened when she saw Frank heading her way with a shy smile on his face. Lily held a mix of relief and disappointment. True, she didn't want to get Sienna and Russell snapping at each other, but she hoped her best friends could just get along.

They said see-you-laters to each other, and left Sienna on the Gryffindor table. She waved to them as cheerfully as she could manage, which wasn't much, and it instantly reminded Lily of Sienna's problem. She hoped it would get resolved soon; she hated having one of her best friends in this state.

But before Lily left the Great Hall by Russell's side, she saw Sienna and Russell exchange fleeting, haunted glances with each other.

* * *

The rain had drizzled out, leaving only a shimmering mist hovering in the air as Sienna walked along the lake edge near the forest. She had a lot to think about, as she said to Lily this morning at breakfast. First things first, though. The prophecy.

Ever since her most recent full moon escapade, as she preferred to call it, the prophecy she witnessed had haunted her. It was an unnerving thing, knowing full well your fate, and not having any way to avoid it. There was no changing it, no stopping it. Once again, the fact that she was not in control of her life stabbed her like a thousand needles straight at her heart.

Suddenly, a rustling in the trees right beside her alerted her senses and she stared intently at the direction of the noise, careful to keep quiet. She waited a few seconds and Russell Newton emerged.

She glanced up at him, surprise evident on her face. He looked back down, wearing an expression of firm determination and resolve.

"We need to talk." He stated, not giving her any chance of protesting, as he must've known she would.

Sienna snorted quietly. "Oh, the joy." She snapped sarcastically. She had enough on her plate without that jerk Newton piling up more on it, too.

"You've got to stop acting so immature sometime. What I'm about to tell you is very important; I'm risking my freaking life here. Someone's in danger, Lawson, when the Dark Lord goes through his plan." Russell said, speaking very rapidly. "He's going to use me, threaten my family if I don't do as he wishes. I need you to help me."

That left Sienna staring at him, mouth agape. "Did I just hear what I think I heard? Newton, begging for someone else to help him?"

He smirked at Sienna. "You know what? I'm not sure if you'll be much help at all, but you'll make do."

She glared at him. The old egotistical Newton was back. Oh, lucky, lucky her. "What is it that you need? Get to the point; you're wasting my time."

Russell set his mouth in a tight line. "Please, Lawson. I really wish you would stop acting this way. It's Lily in danger and it would be best that you help me."

At the mention of Lily, Sienna was all ears. "Wha-what do you mean? Lily's in danger from…from You-Know-Who? That's ridiculous." Then she considered his statement and nodded decisively. "Of course, risking her life by spending time with you _would _put her in danger. Especially with your family right in with You-Know-Who's inner circle. This brings us to the option that you leave her _alone_." She shot the last word, along with a pointed glance, at him.

Russell shook his head. "I don't know about that. The reason why I got close to her in the first place is the fact that I know what the Dark Lord is planning. Just forget you hate me and help me stop him. I don't want Lily hurt anymore than you do."

The prospect of one of her best friends hurt sparked something in Sienna. Nevertheless, something was nagging at her. "How do I know that this is not a trick? That You-Know-Who didn't send you? You're not exactly a person to be trusted, you know."

Russell sighed. He was annoyed—good. "Your kind can do that freakish mind-reading thing, right?" He asked, the condescending tone of his voice telling Sienna that she was an idiot for not thinking of it in the first place.

Sienna took a deep breath to calm herself. No use retaliating; if Lily was indeed in danger, she had to help. They weren't exactly on good terms lately, but Sienna would never wish for Lily to get hurt. "I'm the only one who can do that. Hold out your hand."

Russell obliged, a wary look on his face. Sienna held out her shaking hand and laid it on top of his. Instantly, thoughts running through his head flashed through her mind.

Finally, she removed her hand. So, he was telling the truth, then. She even caught exactly what Lord Voldemort's plan was: and it was unnerving. A part of the prophecy came to mind.

THE ECLIPSE IS COMING…BUT THE LIGHT WILL BE BROUGHT BY THE ONE ENTRUSTED WITH IT…

Sienna made up her mind. She could not just ignore her fate, even if the end she dreaded came with it. "I'll help you, Newton, for Lily's sake."

Russell was so relieved he stepped forward and threw his arms around her. Sienna stiffened and he must've felt it, because he pulled back instantly. But not so fast that Lily, who appeared beside them all of a sudden, didn't see. She was staring at them, and the expression on her face could only be described as one of horror.

* * *

Lily paced in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. All the pieces seemed to fit in place: Sienna's jealous reaction because Russell's attention was directed at Lily, that glance thrown between them this morning, the scene by the lake she just came across of…

It hurt her, to see Sienna going behind her back like this. She was Lily's closest friend and they'd been through so much together. Lily wished she had just been hallucinating when she saw the two of them earlier, but the pain had been so real, it couldn't have been just a vision.

The portrait door opened and Sienna entered, a miserable look on her face. Her stride faltered a little when she saw Lily stationed beside the fireplace. Then she headed resolutely over to her friend.

"Hey, Lils." Sienna said quietly, settling down on an armchair.

Lily's face burned as red as her fiery hair, but she managed to control herself. "What do you want?" she snapped. Okay, maybe she didn't control it as well as she realized. Whatever. Her so-called best friend deserved her wrath.

Sienna's face fell, knowing full well what Lily was thinking. "Look, it wasn't that way, I swear. Russell…he has this problem, so he came to me for advice."

That snapped something in Lily. "So. He came to _you_. Not me, his supposed-to-be-girlfriend. You, his ex-girlfriend. Care to explain that part?"

Sienna looked as if she was deliberating something. "Lily, he likes you. We broke up a year ago, I got over him and I have no intention of stealing him from you. He's just…Lily, I can't really discuss this with you. If you really want to know, ask Newton."

Lily crossed her arms. Sienna must've noticed the resolve on her face, because her friend slumped down on her seat. "Does that problem concern me? Because if it does, I would appreciate knowing about it."

"I'm not in any position to say." Sienna mumbled, but her expression betrayed her uncertainty.

Lily snorted. Sienna had never been that good an actress when she was stressed.

"Lily. I did not want to get into this situation in the first place. If I didn't care so much about you, I'd refuse to help him right now. But I do care, so I couldn't refuse helping him. I can't tell you because when you become involved in this, it would become much worse. Please, just understand that." With that, Sienna rose up from her seat and swept out of the common room.

* * *

**A/N: **So…you've reached until here…congratulations on your patience.

I'm sorry, I didn't have enough time to edit this more thoroughly. I wanted to get this up as fast as possible and get started on the fourth chapter OR the second chapter of my other story, What Comes After Crazy (sorry, shameless advertising). Again, sorry for the long waits!

Red are the roses.  
Blue are the seas.  
Send me a review  
Please, please, please, please!

TTFN, darlings,

J.


End file.
